


It's the Great Vampire, Charlie Brown

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander and Willow share something special with the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Great Vampire, Charlie Brown

“Usually Xander and I like to do this alone, but this year we wanted you to watch,” said Willow to her friends.

 

Anya punched her fiancée in the shoulder. “I thought you said we were going to see a TV special. What have you two been doing anyway?”

 

Xander rubbed the forming bruise. “I told you, An, every year since we were little kids, Willow and I get together to watch Charlie Brown’s Christmas. This year we wanted all our friends to watch with us. Which begs the question,” he pointed to the armchair in Buffy’s living room, “What’s Spike doing here?”

 

“It’s my bloody DVD,” answered the vampire. “That’s what I’m doing here.”

 

Dawn cuddled next to her sister on one side of the couch, with Anya snuggled next to Xander on the other. Willow claimed a place on the floor. Spike remained in his comfy chair. With the Scoobies gathered around the TV, Buffy started the DVD.

 

They shared the experience of Sally’s letter to Santa, Snoopy’s entry in the decoration contest and Charlie Brown’s frustration at directing the Christmas pageant. “Ooh, ooh, here it comes,” cried Willow.

 

“Ready, steady,” said Xander, “Go.”

 

Willow and Xander jumped up and danced with Snoopy. They flailed around the room, to the delight of everyone present, except one.

 

“Bleeding hell,” said Spike, “You call that a Snoopy dance?”

 

The moment spoiled, Xander and Willow sat down, dejected.

 

“This is a Snoopy dance.” To the amazement of all, Spike leapt from his chair and began to move. He waved his arms, then changed to a quick high step. Every movement, every gesture, mimicked to perfection the animated beagle. He sat back in the chair. “Amateurs.”

 

Shocked silence. Then:

 

“Cool,” grinned Dawn.

 

“Hand me a fork so I can poke my eyes out,” said Xander.

 

“I’m not surprised that you’re jealous. He’s much better than you,” said Anya.

 

“I think I love you,” said Willow.

 

I think I love him, thought Buffy.

 

“What, no sarcastic comment, Slayer?” asked Spike.

 

“It was okay,” Buffy said.

 

“Quiet,” Spike said, “It’s the little tree.”

 

They watched silently together, waiting until the last “Glory to the newborn king.”

 

“Right,” said the vampire, heading for the kitchen. “Who’s for a cuppa hot chocolate?”


End file.
